sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows Collide with People
class=album|id=r680459|pure_url=yes}} 2004 |rev2=''Entertainment Weekly'' |rev2Score=C 2004 |rev3= The Guardian|rev3Score= 2004 |rev4=''Logo''|rev4Score= Logo Mar 2004, p.95 |rev5= Mojo |rev5Score= Mojo March 2004 (p.95) |MC=70/100 |rev6=''Rolling Stone|rev6Score= 2004 |rev7=Stylus Magazine |rev7Score=A- 2004 |rev8= ''Uncut|rev8Score= 2004}} Shadows Collide With People is the fourth studio album by John Frusciante, released February 24, 2004. The album was written during the recording of By the Way, and is widely regarded as his most accessible work, featuring a mix of guitar-driven alternative rock, folk ballads, and electronica. Frusciante has stated that this was his most expensive album to date, costing around $150,000 to produce, a significant departure from his earlier albums, which had been recorded at home on multitrack recording devices.Baccigaluppi, John. (September/October 2007) "John Frusciante on Bending Sound and Why You Shouldn't Just Connect the Dots". Tape OP. Retrieved on 2007-10-18. Frusciante noted, "I was sick and tired of people dismissing my records as being fucked-up and unprofessional." Flea plays a double bass on "The Slaughter", the closing track of the album. All songs were written by John Frusciante, except "Omission" and "-00Ghost27" with Josh Klinghoffer. Klinghoffer and Frusciante share the album credits for "Vocal, Guitar, Bass, Synthesizers, Keyboards & Percussion". Shadows Collide With People is the only Frusciante solo album to feature Red Hot Chili Peppers' drummer Chad Smith. Frusciante also made acoustic and demo versions of these tracks available to fans through his official site as an alternative to the highly produced sound of the record. The demo tracks feature Josh Klinghoffer on drums. A promo version of the album was also made, with the tracks "Omission", "Song to Sing When I'm Lonely", and "Failure33 Object". The album reached number 191 on the Billboard 200 and #11 on Heatseekers. On the vinyl release of the album the words "One step away" were inscribed on side A, "There's riddles in the shadows" on side B, "A hint of sadness" on side C, and '"What they least suspect is coming next" on side D. All of these were hints to lyrics on John's next solo album The Will to Death, specifically the songs "The Will to Death" (side A), "The Days Have Turned" (sides B and D), and "Loss" (side C). Track listing Personnel *John Frusciante – lead and backing vocals, acoustic and electric guitar, synthesizers, bass, piano, Mellotron, producer, art direction *Josh Klinghoffer – lead vocals (on "Omission"), backing vocals, bass, electric guitar, synthesizers, keyboards, piano, Mellotron, Synare, vocoder, percussion, timpani *Chad Smith – drums, percussion *Flea – upright bass (on "The Slaughter") *Omar Rodríguez-López – slide guitar (on "Chances", "23 Go in to end") *Greg Kurstin – Wurlitzer piano (on "Of Before") *Charlie Clouser – orchestral programming (on "Regret" and "Chances") ;Production *Jim Scott – engineer, mixing *Ryan Hewitt – engineer *Dave Lee – equipment technician *Ethan Mates – engineer *Chris Holmes – assistant *Chris Ohno – assistant *Joe Mankin – assistant *Alex Marshall – assistant *Daniel Carlotta Jones – assistant *Serena Deakin – assistant *Bernie Grundman – mastering *Rene Ricard – cover painting *Vincent Gallo – photography *Richard Scane Goodheart – design Charts References Category:John Frusciante albums Category:2004 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums